Gollum's Return
by GuardoftheCitadel19
Summary: AU! What happens when a creature takes place that used to be Saurons? 'In the lands of Mordor where shadows lie, the One ring was un-made...or was it'


**Chapter 1::Dreams and Depatures  
**  
**Disclaimer** All characters belong to JRR Tolkien, and I'm not sure if I'm adding any of my Own

**Summary:** au! What happens when a creature takes place that used to be Saurons? When he reforges the one ring and darkness falls about Middle-Earth. 'In the lands of Mordor where shadows lie, the One ring was un-made...or was it'

**Date Posted** 8-4-04 (revised copy::12-28-04)

**A/N** :: My second story, I will continue it..if my word processor programs would work!

' Dreams, (if you get any of those in the beginning, it is just going from one place/scene to another)

_Enjoy_

* * *

Three rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their hall of stone,  
Nine for Mortal men doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
One Ring to rule them all,  
One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in darkness find them  
In the land of Mordor where shadows lie  
That One Ring was unmade.  
Or was it?

* * *

'Frodo stood at the edge of the path, the lava below him bubbling and bursting, he was breathing hard for they just had another encounter with Gollum. He held the ring out, over the edge, by that chain which carried it for so long. The pull of the ring was so strong on him. So strong. He could hear Sam, as if from a distance, yelling at him to throw it in but the ring said otherwise. It told him of great deeds, which he could do, if he kept it, great wishes which would be granted. It corrupted his mind, making him choose a decision which would bring all Middle-Earth to ruin. 

Frodo slowly turned around, carefully putting the ring in his hand, the chain in the other. Sam's face was filled with pleading and he was begging him to destroy it, begging him to get rid of this evil. Sam did not have to carry the burden this whole task, he would never know how Frodo felt. Slowly, a sly smile came on his face when he broke the chain.

"NOO!" Sam called out, watching Frodo from a distance. His body would not react to his mind, he just stood there watching Frodo slowly bring the ring towards his finger, an action which would kill them all.

* * *

Rohan and Gondor were fighting in front of the Black Gate, hundreds against thousands were nothing in this last battle. The diversion seemed to be working, the diversion which Aragorn had planned from the talk in the Kings Hall. Being greatly outnumbered, all of Rohan and Gondors brave men were dying, the long battle had made them weary, but some how a rush of unknown strength came, to keep on fighting. The eye of Sauron was fixed upon them, being blind to his most precious thing being on the brink of destruction. 

Gandalf stood in the middle of the battle field, when all seemed to go in slow motion, or even freeze. He saw that tiny moth, that moth which was the same from his last encounter with Sarumen, alone. Watching the moth disappear into the sky, he saw a nazgul, who threatened him, but then a eagle came, from the sky behind Gandalf, and attacked that nazgul. In the depth of the battle, he heard someone call out, "The eagles! The eagles are coming!!"

* * *

It seemed as if all the lights that were there, went out. The battle field seemed to have lost it main source of light, its enemy which they so longed to keep fixed upon them. The eye has seemed to find something more interested to gaze at. Aragorn heard a deep, strong thump behind him and turned around to see a cave troll charging at him. He held his sword up, inbetween the middle of his face, and began to fight the troll. The troll attacked Aragorn, who parried the attack and vice versa. 

The Nazgul all had flew back into their lands, back into Mordor, where they felt the pull of the One Ring strong on them, and they knew that their master will finally have their precious back. The eagles flew in the air above, watching the battle and waiting for their turn to go down and kill an orc or uruk-hai.

* * *

Frodo felt like he could be anything he wanted to be, the ring on his finger made him feel so alive, yet more evil than he thought was ever possible. He walked around the path, feet leaving sweat prints behind, smiling to himself, even though he could see himself. Sam watched this all happen, when all of a sudden a face came up upon his shoulder, and he saw Gollum before he was hit with a hard, sharp rock. Looking up, he could scarely see what was going on. 

Frodo felt a weight upon his shoulders when he saw Gollum upon him, struggling to get the creature off him, but it was too much. His breathe was getting cut off by Gollums legs, and all of a sudden Gollum grabbed his hand. (what is he doing?) he thought to himself, when all of a sudden a pain shot through his hand, and body when the feel to the ground, looking at his four fingered hand. It was bleeding so much, it hurt so bad when Frodo just wanted to stay there and die.

A rush of aderline came to him, and he stood up, holding his badly bleeding hand when walking up to Gollum while he heard him shout, "Now we are it's master. WE ARE THE MASTERS OF THE PERCIOUS!" Frodo pushed him with a strength that was unknown to him at that moment. Struggling and fighting, the edge was too close and they both fell off.

Gollum is falling, falling into molten hot lava. He hugs his ring one last time before he finally dies after living 500 some years. Into the molten hot lava Gollum goes, it seems that he is melting underneath. The ring lands on what was left of his body, when Frodo realized he was going to die the same way. Falling....falling.....'

Frodo awake with a small scream, and he had his sword pulled out in front of him. _A dream, it was only a dream, nothing more._ He thought calmly to himself, but it wasn't a dream, for the most part, his dream was all real. More real than he would of liked it to be, a memory that would haunt and follow him for the rest of his life. That burden was finally destroyed.

**Three Weeks later**

Sam and Rosie had gotten married, and they had their first child, which was a little girl. Her name was Elanor, she was named after a beautiful flower, because she was a beautiful girl. Sam's old Gaffer would of called her a little rascal, like he calls all the other small children in the Shire.

They went to the Harbor, the last ship to Middle-Earth was waiting for Bilbo, the last of the ring bearers to go into the Undying Lands. To live the rest of their lives without misery of what happened following them. It took a day and a half to get to the harbor, but the trip was all worth it. There were no words describe the harbor, it was so beautiful it looked like a painting done but the best artist in Middle-Earth. A sight he would never see again, in his hobbit life.

When they arrived, Frodo and Sam were on both sides of Bilbo, helping him a bit with his walking when they saw Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, standing in the sunlight near the ship. He looked at the five hobbits and Gandalf then looked to Bilbo.

"I Aear cân ven na mar" The sea calls us home

Elrond opened his arms for Bilbo to come.

"I think I'm quite ready for another adventure."

He walked to Elrond and they walked onto the boat. Galadriel looked into Frodo's eyes and smiled a golden smile. Gandalf walked towards the boat turned around and said

"Farewell, my friends. My work is now finished. Here at last, by the shores of the sea comes the end of our fellowship." Merry, Pippin and Sam begin to cry. "I do not say 'do not cry' for not all tears are an evil." Gandalf began to walk towards the ship, when he turned back, a single tear running down his old face, "It is time, Frodo."

"What is he talking about, Mister Frodo?" Sam asked. They had all turned their teary gazes to Frodo.

"Sam, we did what we set out to do. The Shire has been saved but not for me." Sam had a questioning look on his face, and in his eyes.

"I beared a ring of power and am now going into the West with the rest of ring of power bearers. I shall rest in peace now with others." He walked over to Merry and gave him a strong hug, The tears now started to come out. Pippin was next and his eyes were red, and puffy with sadness. The hug was a softer hug. Frodo walked over to Sam and hugged him. It was a strong loving hug, it would stay in their hearts forever, like yesterday, the memories would always be with eachother.

"Do not cry, for I will always be with you. In your heart. My dear Sam. You cannot always be torn in two. You will have to be one and whole for many years. You have so much to enjoy, and to be and to do. Your part in this story will go on." Frodo gave him a kiss on his forehead. Frodo gave him a book. "The last pages are for you. Finish it Sam."

He walked over towards Gandalf and got on the ship. Frodo gave them one last smile for he knew that he probably would never see them again. But he hoped maybe they would come once to the Undying Lands or he would come back to the Shire for the rest of his days.

Merry and Pippin walked out of the harbor arm in arm crying, Sam sat on the step watching the ship go until he could see it no more. No more he could see his one Mister Frodo for which he loved more dearly like a brother.

**Many Years Later**

Night has crept over the Undying Lands where Frodo sat on his deck watching the sun go down in the East. Where he had left Middle-Earth many years ago. He had no memory of Pippin, Merry, Sam, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. Their voices sounded so faint in his head that they were yelling to him for a far ways. There were many tears in his eyes, he wanted to see the look of Sam, the strength and clownsof Merry and Pippin , Aragorn at his kingdom again and Gimli and Legolas's "fights". He wanted to feel the warmness of the sun in the Shire at Bag End one last time. He looked on last look at the darkening water and went back into his house, hoping that he could see his friends one last time.

They had the Shire back to normal from when Sarumen tried to take it after he was over ran and Treebeard let him go. They thought he had no power but thy were wrong. His servant Wormtounge killed him many years ago. Sam had become mayor many times, Merry and Pippin were known as Captain Merry and Pippin for they lead there "hobbit" sized troops to regain the Shire, known as the Battle of the Bywaters.

In Mordor, which now was a field of victory for Gondor and all Middle-Earth. Mordor was now ruins of what had been there, the Volcanic Mountain (aka Mount Doom), the tower of Sauron's spirit, the Black Gate and the dead Orcs and Uruk- hais. A small creature had been living there for many years, eating anything that it could find. A creature which is a foe of all Middle Earth and they do not know it yet. A foe for which could return with the strength to defeat the race of men, elves, dwarfs, and hobbits. One who could become the Dark Lord.

* * *

**A/N::** I revised this, but most likely it will keep being revised until I finally like it! Well hope you like this one! 

.::.GuardoftheCitadel.::.


End file.
